Honey Senpai's Special Cake
by EFMVPresents
Summary: Basically an OURAN LEMON starring Haruhi F. and Mitsukuni H. It has romance, it has sex, and comedy, and sex, and more sex! As it all start with Haurhi's unconscious invitation, "I wish I was Honey-senpai's Cake". And with that... comes... a very HONEY HARDCORE SWEET LEMONY GOODNESS 3 ENJOY MY FELLOW LEMON READERS! \(OvO)/
1. How to Eat Cake with Honey senpai

**WARNING! LEMON! HARD, EROTIC... LEMON! HONEY-LEMON~! xDDDDD LOL~!**

"Honey-senpai," Haruhi peeks from a small corner, watching her little senpai eating his cake.

"Haruhi-kun," he replies as he looks straight to her big-brown orbs, still eating his cake.

Honey grabs Haruhi by the hand, letting her sit beside him, offering his cake for Haruhi to eat. The girls surrounding them cannot contain there burning passion for the two hosts, eating cake together, and having such a cute Yaoi moment... since they don't know Haruhi's real gender.

One of the customers pokes her favorite host, shaking as she does, "Ha-Haruhi-kun, can you f-f-f-feed me... Uhm... your cake?"

The natural host looks at the girl and smiles. Without any hesitation, she slices the cake, and offers the girl a bite. Haruhi captures the whole attention in the room, as the girl bites from the piece of cake that Haruhi offers. The customers all around the place shouts for joy, squealing at the top of their lungs. All the girls come running towards the host, wanting Haruhi to feed them next!

Tamaki, the host president, calls for a "Crazy Fan Girl ALERT lvl. 3" as the other hosts tries to escort the crowd of girls out of the room. Honey, who is not capable of stopping the crowd of fangirls, is simply given the orders to hide Haruhi and himself in a room where the girls cannot come in.

Haruhi watches the screen where she can see the riot inside the host club room, destroying different types of very expensive furniture, as a price tag appears to her troubled mind, as she calculates the damages that are made inside. She sighs, knowing that Kyouya would more likely blame her for this mayhem and adds the destruction to her debt.

"Don't worry Haruhi, we're safe in this room~!" Honey assures the troubled female.

"Honey-senpai is so composed," she sighs, as she watches the chandelier in the music room falls down, "even though such a ruckus is happening down there." Haruhi just wants to die at this point.

Honey, who is enjoying his cake, simply watches the television in front of them with glee, eating his cake like a child.

Haruhi watches her senpai act like a kid, as she finally gives up about troubling herself with the future debts with Kyouya-senpai, and sits beside her cake-loving senpai.

She looks at Honey as he takes a bite of his blue-berry cheesecake. The natural rookie bites her lips as she focuses on the little blonde's lips, as her senpai starts licking the spoon. She starts to feel something tingling down her pants. She suddenly blushes as she remembers the conversation she had with the twins in the bathroom... yes, the male's bathroom.

**FLASHBACK...**

Haruhi is washing her hands as Kaoru closes the golden faucet for her, looking at the brunette through the huge mirror in front of them.

"Hey Haruhi-chan, you're a virgin right?" The little devil asks, looking at her with a naughty face through the mirror.

"Uhmmm... yes, why'd you ask?" She rebukes the naughty face in Kaoru's devilish looks, as she takes the towel found between the two of them to dry her hands.

Hikaru who is finished doing his business joins his twin brother, as they both provokes the virgin's body. The older twin grabs her from behind... taking hold of her invisible breasts.

Haruhi lets out a silent gasp, wondering what the hell is going on. She struggles to get free from Hikaru's arms, but fails to do so, weakened by his grouping.

The younger twin makes his move towards the virgin.

"Don't be afraid... Haruhi-chan," Kaoru kisses her in the cheek, "we just want to see how sensitive you are... since we have a theory about your secret shota-fetish with Honey-senpai," He says, as he slowly unzips the female host's pants.

"Shota-fetish! You guys are insane!" She blushes furiously as she looks at Kaoru's naughty hand.

"We can see that you look at senpai very differently, especially when he eats cakes," Hikaru states, squeezing the small breasts of the natural rookie.

Haruhi, who realizes that the twins might know something that she is not aware of, suddenly blushes a deep red, and avoids any eye-contact with the little devils.

"You might not realize it yourself Haruhi," Kaoru says, dropping to his knees slowly, "But you look at Honey-senpai with erotic eyes."

Haruhi moans as Kaoru successfully enters his tongue inside the virgin's sensitive, and very wet... _pussy._

**END OF EROTIC FLASHBACK...**

"Uhmmm... Haruhi-chan~?" Honey pokes Haruhi on the cheek.

Haruhi, who gets startled with her little senpai, suddenly screams, as she looks at Honey with blushing and embarrassed features.

She pushes him towards the other side of the expensive sofa.

"H-Haruhi?" stutters the scared little host who is about to cry.

_Damn!_Haruhi panics inside her mind, holding her hands down her pants. _I'm freaking wet! Stupid twins and that erotic flashback of mine..._ She sighs in a very troubled way, avoiding Honey's teary eyes. _What should I do? I've never encountered this strange feeling before... I never thought I could even think like this at all! When did I start thinking like a pervert...?_A picture of the twins flashes inside her mind. _That's right, those twins have been harassing me ever since they've discovered my gender... which is kinda stupid..._She continues to escape reality with these thoughts.

Honey suddenly feels an urge to eat... and so... he continues to eat his huge cake.

After a couple of minutes, Haruhi starts to calm down a bit, and slightly looks at her senpai, enjoying his cake, and having no care in the world. She giggles.

"What's funny Haruhi-chan~?" Honey asks, smiling at her cutely.

"Oh nothing senpai, I just thought of something about you... which is not something really important for me to tell." She replies.

"Eh~? Please tell me Haruhi-chan! Please~?" He cuddles his bunny, who has been there since they came to the room to hide, squeezing the stuffed animal with his cute loli features.

"Well, it's about your height," She starts, "for the other hosts in our club, they see you as someone small..." She chuckles at this, "But this year, you've actually grown a bit, and that you are about my size." She realizes how stupid that was... so she wants to end it, "But like I said, it's nothing very important, just a stupid thought. Small isn't so bad after all, right~?"

Haruhi looks at her senpai, and finds out that she was completely ignored, as Honey continues to eat his cake.

_I knew that this would eventually happen..._ She sighs at this.

Moments later, Haruhi finds herself staring at her senpai one more time... looking at his mouth as he eats the cake, licking the spoon, and then cleaning up the frosting in his lips with his tongue.

Honey, who eventually notices the girl's strange stare, asks her, "Do you want a bite Haruhi~?" thinking that she must've wanted some cake herself.

...But what Honey is about to hear is nothing compared to what he was thinking.

"No thank you senpai," She pauses with embarrassment, "I was just thinking... what if I was that cake in your mouth?" She doesn't realize what she has said, and continues, "I'm quite envious of that cake. I wish I can be senpai's cake~!" She finishes with a cute smile.

Long pause... and then... a moment of DEAD AIR.

"Ack! I mean!" She blushes furiously, covering her red face.

"Haruhi, you said such naughty words..." Honey replies, and covers his face with both of his hands, sobbing like a kid. He puts down his hands, wiping the tears in his eyes.

"Honey-senpai..."

"But that was actually..."

"Huh?"

"...sexy" His voice suddenly changes to a bit low-pitch... and a very sexy damn voice.

"Eep~!"

**+++WARNING! HARDCORE HONEY LEMON COMING!+++**

Honey takes her down, holding her arms down. Knowing his strength, Haruhi is not surprise that she cannot move. She looks up at her senpai, a bit scared. Haninozuka Mitsukuni shows to the female host beneath her the other side of her senpai, the not so cute side... the very dark, and kinda... cool side of him.

He looks down at her, looking at her body from top to bottom... and then leans down towards her. He comes to her with very strange eyes, looking at her with some kind of weird intentions.

"Honey... senpai...?" Haruhi blushes as she meets with her senpai's lingering eyes, "Are you that angry about what I have said?"

"Angry?" He asks with a soft tone, "More like loved it~"

Honey kisses Haruhi on the neck, as he slowly undresses her in the process.

"Senpai... I... ah..mmhf..." She wants to tell him to stop, but the pleasure her body is receiving just by her senpai's kiss is already making her head spin with ecstasy!

Honey stops moving around as he looks at Haruhi's breasts. The female hosts looks down... embarrassed of her lame body. The blonde host notices her reaction towards her body.

"Now, now Haruhi-chan..." He licks her nipples gently, as the body underneath him reacts in his simple gesture. "Your body might posses these features," he licks them continuously, "but like you've said, small isn't so bad, right~?" He sucks on her nipples, as his other hand gropes the other breast gently.

Haruhi is blushing furiously, as she receives the sensational pleasures from her senpai's hands and mouth. She can feel her pussy getting wet from all the touch she is receiving. She breathes heavily, as she can feel her nipples go numb from all the groping and licking. Her legs twitch a bit as an impulse reaction from her intense emotions over-flowing with all kinds of pleasurable things!

"S-s-s-s-senpai~!" She cums...

Honey stops with what he is currently doing and looks at Haruhi's heating body. He looks down at her body, as he immediately takes her pants of, ripping it in the process.

"No senpai!" she struggles a bit, "Honey-senpai! ...Not down there! It's... it's dirty..!" Haruhi shouts in a high-pitch voice.

Honey, who is not paying any attention to what she just said, licks her panties, and makes a comment about it, "You're very wet down here... and you smell nice too~!" He responds to Haruhi's 'it's dirty down there statement' and teases her clitoris with his tongue.

"Nhhmmhff!" Moans Haruhi, as she immediately cover her mouth, not wanting her senpai to hear such a strange sound coming from her.

Honey rips of Haruhi's cute panties, and throws it on the floor, as he starts licking her pussy directly. The seemingly drugged girl starts to moan even harder as Honey puts his tongue deep inside her. Soon, she cums again, as her senpai sucks all of it, and drinks it.

Haruhi sits up shaking, her cheeks still red from all the pleasure she receives earlier. She grabs Honey's cock, rubbing it a bit, and then unzipping his pants, revealing her senpai's big cock, _It's so big...! I never imagined senpai's to be this big..._ she can feel how it suddenly hardens from her rubbing.

"Honey-senpai," her brown-orbs meets his dark hazel brown eyes, "tell me if i'm doing it correctly, okay~?" She asks innocently, looking up to him, as she slowly licks his cock, kissing the sides of his hardened cock, as Honey holds her head, letting out his pleasured responses, moaning, and gasping a bit from the pleasure the virgin is trying to give him.

"Haruhi... Nhmf..!" He squints a bit, responding to Haruhi's warm tongue, "Try inserting it inside your mouth this time..." He looks down at her with a very naughty, but satisfied smile.

"If you say so," She inserts his huge cock down her throat, sliding it deep into her mouth... over and over.

Haruhi, who can barely talk, asks her senpai something, "Am I making you feel good senpai?"

"I...can't believe... mmf... you can still talk... nnmf... even though you have my cock in your mouth Haruhi... ahah!" He closes his eyes knowing that sooner or later, he can no longer control his body, resulting to an event such as...

"Haruhi, I'M CUMMING!" And he releases...

The virgin, who knows nothing about this, suddenly gets sprayed in her mouth... all the thick cum of her senpai inside her mouth... as she accidentally drinks all of it as a result of her reaction.

She licks her mouth, cleaning up all the remaining cum in her mouth, "I drank it by accident..."

Honey looks at the girl who is looking so sexy with her cute and sexy sitting-position, her fingers sliding down her mouth, and then down to the sofa. He bites his mouth, as he tries to compose himself.

"Haruhi looks so hot, that I might do something really perverted as a result of my needs." He says to her, pushing his sexy blonde hair back.

The natural rookie, who seems to want more of her senpai, slowly lies down, as she asks her senpai with a very sweet soft voice, "Please don't stop... I like how senpai touches my body."

And as a result of her cute response to Honey... he strips both Haruhi and himself completely, revealing all their bodies to each other. The provoked blonde host suddenly rubs his cock on top of her pussy, up and down, over and over, as Haruhi moans harder and harder with this perverted gesture of her senpai.

"Senpai's...Ahmmf... perverted acts... feels... so... good...!" She responds, drowning deeply in the hands of Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

"Haruhi, I'm about to cum... ammf... again..." Honey closes his eyes, and bites his lips as the pleasure Haruhi's pussy is giving him starts to drug his mentality slowly.

"No! D-d-don't... I want you to cum inside me senpai..." she replies.

Honey doesn't think twice as he positions himself into inserting his cock inside Haruhi's wet, anticipating pussy.

Haruhi who can feel the tip of Honey's cock slowly inserting inside her, looking down at this, and blushing real bad, as she has second thoughts about the whole 'cumming inside her' thing.

"Senpai... Nnn..! Maybe, we shouldn't rush things to this extent...! AH!" It's too late, as she can feel his cock deep inside her womb.

"Fuck," Honey responds to the whole event, blushing real bad, his body filled with intense heat from entering the virgin, "Haruhi... your insides feels so damn good that I might cum just by staying still... Nnnf...! AHH..!" He cums inside her.

"Senpai... Nnn! Your hot semen is filling the inside of me... and it feels so good..!" She shouts, as pleasure starts to fill her tone.

Moments later, Haruhi's inside starts to tighten hard, wrapping around Honey's cock. Honey moans at this, as he chuckles.

"You really are a virgin after all... Fuck-Nnnnmff... your pussy is wrapping hard on my dick."

"M-m-m-mitsukuni... please don't stop... please... m-m-move...?"

Honey who is startled about his first name being called by Haruhi, suddenly starts thrusting hard as a result, over and over, as he cums in the process, but still continues to thrust inside her.

Haruhi starts to moan uncontrollably, letting the pleasurable thrusts completely swallow her entire senses, and just feel the bond she has with her senpai.

Both cum together... letting out a very satisfied moan.

Honey watches his cum overflow from beneath him, "Wow Haruhi, your pussy felt so good... I have cummed so much."

Haruhi gasps for air, as the atmosphere remains erotic. "Mitsukuni-senpai is still inside of me," she looks down, blushing.

"Oh! You're right," he gestures his hips to disconnect from Haruhi's.

But Haruhi stops him, hugging him, letting his cock slide right back down, deep inside her one more time, as she can feel his cock touching the end of her vagina.

"Senpai... can we stay like this until the riot outside is over...?" She begs, as she moves her hips in a very erotic manner.

"Fuaa..." Honey can feel his saliva pouring down his trembling lips as an effect from Haruhi's naughty hips, "If you put it that way Haruhi... then yes~" He kisses her, inserting his naughty tongue, doing erotic things that tongues are not suppose to do. Haruhi kisses back, playing with her senpai's tongue with her own.

Haruhi spends time with Honey-senpai a little longer... as the screen shows the riot that is still on-going inside the music room of the host club.

**+++END OF HONEY LEMON+++**

After two hours...

"Ah... I hope Haruhi and Honey-senpai did'nt got bored. Those girls were persistent," complains Tamaki, sighing at his statement.

"Mitsukuni," Enters Takashi, "Did you enjoy your blue-berry cheesecake?"

Honey looks up at his cousin, "Mmm... it was okay."

The twins sit at the sofa, both exhausted from all the work. "Senpai and Haruhi got to hide, while we do all the work!" states Hikaru.

"Honey-senpai gets to eat cake, and Haruhi gets to relax... though she is the source of the mayhem earlier," continues Kaoru.

"Having that said," puts in Kyouya, holding out a calculator, standing beside Haruhi, and starts to calculate. "You have to add this problem in your debt." He gives a receipt to Haruhi.

She accepts the piece of paper, and puts it inside her pocket.

"Well now, how was your cake Honey-senpai?" Asks the shadow king of the club.

"I love the special cake I had, that's for sure~!" The cute senpai replies. "Right Haruhi-chan~?" He turns to her and smiles cutely.

Haruhi blushes, "Yes... it tasted really good."

"Mitsukuni," Takashi points at his pants, "Your pants... they are... ripped apart."

Honey looks down to see just that.

Startled at this, he climbs unto his cousin's huge biceps, and starts crying, "One of the girls must've done this horrible thing... and I just noticed." He cries hard, "I'm so embarrassed! I just noticed! And Haruhi must've seen my briefs..."

Takashi carries his little master, and takes him home.

"So Haruhi, did you noticed this earlier?" Asks Tamaki.

"Nope... we were just sitting all this time, that I didn't notice anything different from him, aside his usual addiction to cake.

The hosts wave goodbye to Honey and Mori-senpai, as they leave the room.

Meanwhile, Haruhi disappears, as she composes herself. _I'm glad they didn't notice... and that Honey-senpai is a real good actor. I was afraid Kyouya-senpai, or Kaoru would have noticed this... thank goodness._Haruhi holds tight to her pants...

_...if it is her pants._


	2. Putting Blueberry in Honey's Cake

Haruhi Fujioka, who just lost her virginity to her beloved Honey-senpai... hasn't been acting normal lately.

"Why... am I having these dreams!" She yells as she is riding her bike, courtesy of her loving senpai, who still thinks of her as his own child. "Daughter...hmpf... that Tamaki is an idiot." She rings the bells of her newly ridden bicycle. She blushes instantly... as she notices a fluffy pink bunny keychain strapped around the bells of her bike. She stops... in the middle of the road.

"Why am I unable to move on from that time..? It's obvious that it was one of those 'one time big time things'..." She sighs heavily, playing with the bunny strap. "He hasn't even talked to me lately... maybe he thinks of that time as... as..!" A car startles our troubled heroine as she looks back to see the car that suddenly honks at her... it was a Lamborghini... a black Lamborghini... a very familiar vehicle to her. The window of the car suddenly moves down, to reveal a pissed off look in Kyouya.

"What the fuck are you doing in the middle of the road with Tamaki's stupid bicycle gift?" He says to Haruhi... as the girl is left speechless at the sight of the Shadow King. "Well? Are you gonna block my way or should I run you over?"

"Kyouya-senpai... can drive?" A stupid answer, so irrelevant that Kyouya bumps the Tamaki bike as it falls to the ground with Haruhi still riding it.

Kyouya drives to the side, parks his awesome car, and then gets off. He walks towards the fallen girl, fixing her clothes and her bike. Haruhi stands her bicycle once more, when Kyouya kicks it back to the floor.

"Kyoua-senpai!" She gets annoyed.

"Leave the stupid bike and get in my car," Kyouya replies seriously, "We need to talk."

With the tone of the angry Shadow King, Haruhi leaves the bike and gets in the car quickly, horrified as to why Kyouya is so angry... too angry.

The pissed off senpai gets in, and drives faster than usual. The whole ride was quiet. No one talked. No one made any kinds of sound. The sound of silence continues until Kyouya stops his Lamborghini in the middle of nowhere, turning the engine off, and then throwing a CD into Haruhi's face.

"Ouch!" Haruhi responds, rubbing her aching forehead.

"You know what that is Haruhi?"

"Uhm... No..?"

"It's a video of you and Honey-senpai... on that day... with the chaos in the Music Room."

"..." Haruhi isn't able to reply, knowing that Kyouya must have seen them doing it... and she is so embarrass to even look at her senpai.

"You do know that Tamaki just made some reservations for you to experience the beach, and how excited everyone else is."

Haruhi's eyes widen, looking at Kyouya with questioning features. As her questioning features turns into a pissed off regular Haruhi, 'rich people are so annoying' look, "I've been to the beach before you know... plenty of times."

"I know that, Tamaki... on the other hand, he thinks you're too poor to even go to any types of beach. Back to what I was saying..."

Haruhi holds tightly to the CD... her very own porn video.

"The hotel that our president picked... is one of Honey-senpai's... and you remember that day right? Back in the Music Room when Tamaki mentioned it to the host club? When Honey-senpai suddenly walks out and Mori-senpai going after him? You looked bothered at that time too... so I wondered what happened."

"And then you stumbled upon this video?"

"...Yes."

"Are you worried that we might dirty the host club name..?"

"...You don't know Honey-senpai's past... so I'm worried about you."

Haruhi looks at Kyouya as he starts the car, avoiding any eye-contact, focusing on the road ahead of him. Haruhi puts the CD inside her bag, as she quietly sits on the passenger seat... inches away from Kyouya.

They arrive in front of Haruhi's apartment. She gets off.

"Kyouya-senpai... please... don't you worry about me." She walks away... while Kyouya silently drives off.

On the day when the host club is suppose to enjoy the beach... the club was surprise to see that Kyouya suddenly makes them work their asses off as a host... even in their vacation.

"Ne~! Kyouya-senpai is cruel to destroy our vacation!" Says Hikaru, who is truly pissed off.

"Not only that, but we are now unable to see Haruhi in a cute bikini!" Follows Kaoru, as much as disappointed as his twin brother.

"You guys..." Haruhi, obviously irritated, suddenly walks away from the twins. She's lucky enough that the crowd of girls will help her mind get out of the things she dares not tell. She meets a group of giggly girls in their fashionable swim wear as they obviously flaunts it to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan~? Aren't you gonna play in the beach with us too?" A girl asks, with a cute pout.

"Sorry, I just like walking around more than swimming," the natural rookie exclaims, which brought about the most disappointed faces in the girls' faces. "But... you guys should swim, since you guys are wearing such nice swimsuits." Even though Haruhi just wants them to have fun, she unintentionally made them squeal in certain happiness with the host's compliment.

"Ne~Haruhi-chan," says another girl from the same group.

"Yes?" Haruhi replies.

"Are you a virgin...?"

"Eh..!"

The whole group suddenly jumps at the poor Haruhi as they seem to react to whatever she says to them. The girls are all over her, and she's suffocating. Not as to suffocating physically, but suffocating from all the embarrassing statement that comes out of the lips of all the girls who are gaga in love with the poor host. One after another...

"I'm a virgin! And I want Haruhi to take my virginity!"

"No! I want Haruhi to give me everything he has inside me!"

"Haruhi's mine! That includes all his body parts!"

"Haru-chan! Be my baby's daddy!"

And with all those sudden statements, the host club suddenly comes to the poor Haruhi's rescue. Tamaki though, was unable to interfere, due to all the embarrassing words that came out of all the girls' mouth. He was... stunned. But as for the rest of the host club, they easily captured the each of the girl's attention to themselves.

"You girls shouldn't bully poor Haruhi like that," Kaoru interrupts the core group, "But instead of the inexperienced one... why not take me instead? I'll be your babies' daddy." He ends with the most inviting wink that can shackle even the coldest hearts.

With that one statement, Kaoru gets the girls' attention, and while he romance his way to more... embarrassing replies to what they wanted Haruhi to do to them... Hikaru, escapes with the motionless rookie, who still hasn't been able to digest all those statements. While the Twins got Haruhi out of the mess, Mori and Honey was able to get the crowd who heard all the early statements into another topic... unrelated to the early events. Kyouya, on the other hand, he was taking care of the soulless President.

Away from all the commotion, Kaoru meets up with his twin, who is already teasing Haruhi.

"Seriously, I haven't even recovered from all those girls' statements yet!" Haruhi pushes the older twin away as he is now on top of her.

"But Haruhi, your stunned face is so cute!" Replies Hikaru.

While Haruhi and Hikaru continue their bickering, Kaoru falls silent, and sits nearby. The two eventually stops, as they put their attention to the troubled looking twin.

"Kaoru, what's wrong," Asks the worried Hikaru.

The younger twin looks at his twin and then to Haruhi. He then bites his lips and looks away. Now, both Haruhi and Hikaru are worried about Kaoru's actions. They waited for him to speak, sitting quietly beside Kaoru.

"Haruhi..."

"Yes?" She replies to the younger twin's call.

"...You're not...a... virgin anymore... aren't you?"

Haruhi falls silent.

Kaoru looks like he was enduring something very painful. Was Haruhi's virginity that important to him? Haruhi stands up, and leaves.

A lot has happened during the afternoon. As the commotion subsided, the host club continued their job in the beach. It ended pretty badly though, because another predicament happened. Haruhi, who wasn't really herself that day unintentionally, picks a fight with a group of guys who was pestering some girls in the beach. All Haruhi did was save the girls, but she ended up falling in the cliff instead. Luckily, Tamaki was there to save her. But because of all that happened that day, Haruhi's mixed up emotions got the best of her as she gets in a fight with Tamaki instead of thanking him for saving her. Girls are complicated after all... and Haruhi knows that best, being a girl to begin with.

Night comes and the group is already ready for supper inside the vacation home of their beloved Honey-senpai. Even though they try to make things comfortable for each other... there was just too much tension in the dining table. In the end, Tamaki resigns early, bringing Kyouya with him. The rest who was left in the table tried their best to fix things up. Eventually, Haruhi understands Tamaki's scolding earlier, and apologizes to everyone who was present. She receives a loving hug from the group, as she suddenly feels sick after being bear hugged... and from eating too much. With the sick pale faced Haruhi meeting the toilet of someone's bathroom, she washes her face and starts to remember how the hell she got to that specific bathroom. She opens the bathroom door to meet Kyouya, whom she mistaken to be a guest.

"Gomenasai, I just entered a guest room without any permission."

"What are you apologizing for, it's me... Kyouya."

"Ah...!"

Haruhi notices the same coolness that surrounds her calm senpai. It was as if he wasn't affected by all the commotion that brought about in the beach. But then again, it seemed that she has troubled him. She suddenly bows her head slightly, as a gesture of apologizing.

"Sorry for worrying you earlier senpai, I didn't really want you guys to look after me, but you guys did... so, sorry."

Kyouya slowly stands up from where he was sitting, "I wasn't looking after you... but because of your recklessness... I had to take care of very troublesome things." He continues to state the fact that Haruhi caused him so much trouble, financially, and he has to do some sort of labour... as he starts to walk towards the troublemaker herself. "With all that plus making me do some troublesome things... how are you gonna pay me..?"

Haruhi blinks a couple of times before she has the situation analyzed. "You can add it in my debt..? ...Like you usually do?"

The shadow king leans toward the clueless host as she suddenly turns red from the closeness of their faces. The stunned girl can feel her senpai breathing, and can see her senpai's intense eyes, looking down at her as if she was dirt. Kyouya smiles... an evil smile.

"Aside from money, maybe you can pay me with your body instead."

And within a few seconds, Kyouya is now on top of Haruhi. He was already topless, since he just came out of the shower... and Haruhi was already wearing a very inviting pink night gown. But even though things should just start happening... the two of them took some time to stare at each other's faces.

Haruhi remembers what Tamaki told her about being more conscious of her gender... and so she stated out to Kyouya that he will not do anything to her because it will not benefit him at all.

"You're only doing this because you want me to learn about the things Tamaki-senpai said earlier... about being conscious with my gender," She looks at Kyouya's surprised look, as he is still on top of her. "You're acting as the bad guy for me to see this... right?" They both stare at each other... as the dead air lingers in the atmosphere.

"Heh..." He smirks, "That was my first objective... but I don't think it's that anymore."

Suddenly, the shadow king leans down to Haruhi's shocked face. His face is already invading her personal space, as he takes the time to linger in the rookie's mesmerizing brown eyes. Their lips are almost touching, and their breathing is already in unison. "Haruhi... I wonder why you always give me problems. Tamaki is one thing... but he's an idiot. You on the other hand... you're just troublesome aren't you?"

"S-s-s-s-s-senpai...! You're way too close..!" Haruhi stutters, trying to compose herself.

Slowly, Kyouya starts to undress the girl beneath him. Oh how he loves to be on top. His fingers start to linger on the soft skin that is making him long for nothing but lust. He is slowly drowning in complete blackness as his gentlemanly ways are being forgotten, one after the other, like Haruhi's clothing. He starts kissing her naked body, from her hands, to her neck... and then he meets up with Haruhi's face, just to check up on her reaction.

"Are you scared?"

Haruhi's face is flushed with complete embarrassment... She cannot understand his actions. Why he seems to have been enduring this possibility for a long time. Haruhi attempts to cover her naked self, but Kyouya immediately took hold of both her wrist and pinned her to the bed.

"Kyouya-senpai... You...are not...like this..!"

**+++KYOUYA-LEMON...COMING UP!+++**

"Actually... I am."

Kyouya suddenly gives Haruhi a full impact kiss, invading her mouth with his lustful tongue. Haruhi can't help but blush at the turn of events.

Kyouya releases the kiss, "I couldn't keep my cool around you Haruhi. You completely destroy my perfect composure. Slowly you invade my personal life, and I just can't keep wearing my perfect mask around any longer." He pauses for awhile, his eyes lingering in hers. "I can't help but get jealous whenever the other host club members touch you, flirt with you... and invade you completely." The edge of his fingertips touches her trembling lips. "Watching that video made me realized something... and that's the fact that you can't belong to the host club forever. Even if I bury you with debt... someone else will take you away from me, and I can't bare that thought any longer."

"Kyouya...senpai..." She stops trembling. It was as if her body suddenly shifts from fear to trust. It was amazing how much safer she felt around her greedy senpai. The feeling was different from when Honey took her virginity.

The night was young, and the darkness was consuming their very existence. The two of them stared at each other a bit more, looking deeply at each other's eyes.

It can't be helped... as the two hearts started to beat in unison.

Kyouya slowly enters Haruhi, as the girl beneath him would let out small gasps of pain. Slowly but surely did the shadow king enter the fragile girl. "Does it hurt?"

"Don't worry... I... can take it... senpai...!"

Finally, Kyouya has completely entered Haruhi, all the way in.

"Senpai..! Ah!" She moans dearly, "It's hitting my womb... it's...so...deep~ahh!" She moans again, as her hands motions to her face, trying to cover her bright tomato cheeks.

Kyouya starts moving his hips, as the sensation of each thrust takes over the mind of the composed vice president. "Amazing, with just a few thrust I might actually cum." He notices Haruhi, covering her embarrass features. He continues to move in and out of Haruhi, as he attempts to remove her hands that are covering her face.

"Senpai...ahh~ no..! I don't want you to see my face...ah...ahhnn~!" She tries to speak, as her breath and moans overcome her.

"I actually want to look at you while we're doing this Haruhi..." And with one hard thrust, Kyouya was able to weaken Haruhi for a split second, and successfully pinning both her arms to the side.

The shadow king did not expect... and was probably not ready to see Haruhi's sex face. She was blushing hard, and was sweating a lot. There are small tears visible in the edge of her eyes, and it seems that the sensation that she is feeling within her is making her drool a bit. He didn't expect to see such a face... and face... that really turned him on... that sadist.

Immediately, his thrusts became harder and up paced. Every time his manhood enters Haruhi, and every time each thrust ends up hitting her very womb, Haruhi's face becomes more attractive to the sadist king. She looks like she's in pain, but her moans say otherwise.

Kyouya picks up the hot-blooded female, having her sit up as they continue their deed. "Senpai..i..! If...you...sit...me-up...like...ahnf! This... ah!" She couldn't even finish a sentence! Haruhi is slowly losing herself. Her body connected with Kyouya in all way than one! Her senpai, as he continues to move in and out of her, slowly kisses her in the lips, entering his tongue, and meeting with Haruhi's anticipation.

With each powerful thrust, Haruhi can feel her insides being entered completely by Kyouya's hardening length. She releases the passionate kiss, "Sen..pai... ahh...you're...getting...harder~"

Kyouya simply looks at his 'now' favorite facial expression of Haruhi, and smiles. "It's your fault," Kyouya's lip nibbles her ear, "that I'm getting harder." He then kisses her neck, and then licks it.

The pounding she's receiving from her senpai is already in unison with her heartbeat. It was already too fast that her moaning is already uncontrollable. "Kyouya...more...more...more..!"

Kyouya lays her down in the bed once more as he closes the distance of their heating bodies. "Haru...hi... I want you to... release... the tension of your body... as I release my sperm in you... you got that..?" He told her, like a thoughtful senpai to his kouhai, simply telling her to brace herself. Haruhi simply nods, as she embraced Kyouya.

Kyouya, who can no longer contain it, cums inside with all his hot semen, bursting inside Haruhi! The girl who received all the hot semen lets out a satisfying moan, as she scratches the back of her senpai with such a force as a result of the impact.

He disconnects himself slowly from Haruhi, breathing heavily after having the best sex ever, turning all the other times he had sex thrown out in a landslide! No one had ever given him such pleasure and passion at the same time. Kyouya catches his breath, looking down at the girl he now loves more than he used to.

Haruhi sits up slowly, looking down between her thighs. "That...was a lot..."

"Yeah... it was."

"Kyouya..."

Kyouya blushes as she mentions his name.

"Do you... love me..?"

"I wouldn't have sex with you if I didn't."

Haruhi chuckles softly, "I see... then let me clean this up for you." She firmly holds Kyouya's still hardened penis, as she inserts it in her mouth...

...Giving the host club's shadow king one hell of a... blowjob.

**+++END OF LEMON+++**

The two beating hearts are now putting their clothes on. Kyouya would regain his cool back, while Haruhi would giggle beside him.

"I like the flushed looking Kyouya~"

Suddenly, Tamaki enters the door... to find her beloved 'daughter beside the topless Kyouya... in the dark. There was this awkward silence... as the host club president suddenly starts shouting at Kyouya.

"What the hell is this! You...YOU DARE BE BESIDE MY DAUGHTER IN THAT BED! ALONE! WHEN THE LIGHTS ARE CLOSED, AND WHEN YOU GUYS ARE WEARING SUCH CLOTHING?" Kyouya immediately puts his glasses on, and stands up. And as if he just teleported from the bed corner to Tamaki's face, he suddenly speaks in an angry but cool tone...

"We had sex... period." He slams the door at Tamaki's face.

The night was young and the moon was full... as the stars sparkle above the dark blue skies. Under the starry sky is the host club... as the visible cracks starts to show... and a whole new dilemma occurs.


	3. A Midnight Snack with Honey senpai

Moments later after a romantic sex with her cool and composed senpai, Haruhi leaves. Kyouya told her that he will talk to Tamaki before he commits suicide. But before separating for a good night sleep, Kyouya hugs Haruhi, caressing the petite girl with his muscular and manly arms.

"Go straight to your room and don't get out until its morning," Kyouya looks at his beloved Haruhi, ordering her like a mom to her daughter. Haruhi giggles at this, and replies with a cute nod.

"Besides, I'm already exhausted with our little midnight snack," She winks mischievously at her senpai who responds with a quick peck on her lips.

"It's not even midnight yet," He licks the girl's soft cheeks, "But if you want a midnight snack, don't hesitate and immediately come to my room.

After flirting, the two then separate and proceed to each of their respected rooms.

Inside Tamaki's quarters. The king is found smoking! Kyouya flicks the blonde French on the forehead, as he sits beside him on the bench at veranda outside, "Back with your bad habits?"

Tamaki would look at Kyouya with a pouty face, blowing the smoke to his face, "You really had to say it to my face that you had sex?" The half Japanese offers Kyouya a cigarette, one of the finest cigars in France that the king actually keeps for special occasions, such as seeing his beloved after having sex with his best friend. Kyouya takes one and lights it, and then realising the smoke like a pro. "I wouldn't have done anything to that extent if it wasn't for that porn video you gave me about Honey-senpai and... well, her."

"Well, I'd rather have Haruhi in your safe arms than Honey-senpai's... so I hope your little bonding session with her would erase everything she had experienced with Honey's." Tamaki taps his cigar softly, as bits of imported ashes fall down.

"Let's just hope that this ends tonight," Kyouya looks up, blowing the smoke upwards towards the night sky, as the smoke spreads and disappears slowly into the abyss.

"Let's hope so."

A hot milk and a banana, these were the two things Haruhi grabbed from the refrigerator, she then sighs deeply, knowing that after such a great sex with Kyouya, she was still horny... and longing for more.

It was just a few minutes ago when Haruhi decided to get some real organic midnight snacks to help her sleep. It was this routine she had back at home before tucking herself into a goodnight sleep. She was already worried that Kyouya might show up and scold her for not listening to him about going straight to bed. It was Kyouya's scary motherly traits that made the hostess sit depressingly on a chair next to her. She starts nibbling the banana, as she slowly drowns into the beautiful memory of her sex earlier that night.

How Kyouya touched her with so much protection. Letting her rest assure that she is safe inside his loving, hot, beautiful, perfect biceps, and wonderfully made arms, as he thrusts in and out of her with so much passion!

Her legs suddenly collapse as she sits on the beautifully carved wooden chair. Just the memory and she is already this hot and horny. She would usually blame the twins for dirtying her mind, but it's not their fault anymore. She then recalled the confession Kaoru made just that afternoon. Her heart clenched in despair. Was it alright to take burden of all these hearts? Thinking... where her heart really belongs to. Is it her call? Should she be more careful with the actions she does? The banana is done with, and her hot milk is already frozen cold. Haruhi looks outside and sees a thunderstorm forming out in the horizon.

"Great, a thunderstorm," she pushes the hot milk away from her.

Haruhi who was already in no mood to stay awake, stands up, and heads for the door, where she is blocked by her wandering, sleepy, little senpai!

"Honey-senpai, are you awake?" She decided to poke her senpai to make sure he isn't sleepwalking. But the moment her finger reaches her senpai's forehead, Honey suddenly falls down towards Haruhi, pushing her towards the floor and ending up landing on her chest.

"Honey-senpai!"

No response.

"Are you okay!"

Still no response.

Haruhi then sits herself up with her little senpai, to discover, that he is indeed asleep! She looks at her sleeping senpai, and starts to chuckle. "Oh senpai..."

She places his head on top of her legs, as she fixes her senpai's beautiful strawberry blonde hair. She strokes them, each strands falling right back to Honey's sleeping face. "You're so beautiful senpai... you can even surpass me as a girl if you try it. And I bet Mori-senpai and the others would go gaga crazy over you!" Haruhi continues to talk nonsense towards her sleeping senpai, not knowing why, and the reason she hasn't left his side. Was it because she lost her virginity to this young man? ...Or was there something else. Slowly but surely, Haruhi started thinking about her first encounter with Honey back at that certain room where Kyouya-senpai got everything recorded. She then started to compare that experience with what she had earlier with Kyouya. Of course, it was very different... but remarkable at both ends.

Not knowing why, but she suddenly looked at her senpai's crotch, where she immediately blushed and looks away. Was she still horny? She peeks at it again, and then sighs... "I am hopeless."

Haruhi, without knowing it... slowly closes her eyes... and drifted into a dream.

**-DREAM-**

"_Senpai... no...ahhh~" Haruhi moans uncontrollably, as Honey humps her from behind. "No! No! No! Ahnf~ah~huh~ahhh~~~" She keeps saying no, but in truth, she wanted to say "Yes!" The thrusts were sensational, and her moans prove this sexual gesture. Her head falls down on a soft white pillow. She's exhausted, but her senpai is not. As Honey continues to thrust harder and harder and harder, deeper, deeper, deeper inside her womb, Haruhi would only moan, and huff, as her body grows weaker, and weaker. Her knees are starting to fail, and her upper body falls, resting on the bed._

_Honey bends down on Haruhi's weakened back, nibbling on her ear, and then licking down to her neck. Haruhi would stretch her arm, and reach into nothingness, as she slowly fades into unconsciousness. Black out, and Haruhi resumes the dream with a different position, this time... she's the one on top._

_The brunette would move her hips, up and down, up and down, as her little senpai cringe, blushing, and sweating in her simple movements. Honey is tied on the bars of the bed, as Haruhi moves her legs, deepening Honey's manhood inside her femininity. _

"_Fuck me hard," she would say to him, and Honey would simply reply with a tear on his soft plumped cheeks. Haruhi would lick him from his bellybutton upward, and then giving the little blonde boy a lustful kiss. She would play with her nipples, and give herself her very own self pleasure._

"_Haru-chaaan," cries Honey._

**-END OF DREAM-**

"Haruhi, wake up!" It's Kyouya.

The rookie sits up immediately, and started looking for Honey. She looks at all the corners of the room, and finds no one but Kyouya, who looks at her with worried eyes.

"You're sweating, are you alright?" Kyouya touches her forehead.

The hostess would look up to her senpai, and then look far away as possible. Is she embarrassed of the dream? What was that dream about? Was she that horny? Haruhi stands up, covering her eyes.

"Oyasumi."

Kyouya watches the fragile girl leave the place with a sad look printed all over her face. It was already midnight, and the storm outside started with a heavy rain, and the sound of numerous thunders and lightning. He then closes the window, and leaves the kitchen.

On the other hand, Haruhi is walking down on an unfamiliar path, and does not even realize it... until she is startled by a loud noise from the outside. A flash of light covers the dark skies as the sound of one horrendous bang turned the wandering girl into hiding. She entered the first room she can access, and suddenly falls to her knees, and lets out her solemn cries... inside the dark room she just entered.

_Guilt. Fear. Love. Sin. Lust. Sex. _Haruhi curls her body on the floor, covering her ears, and closing her eyes. Her dream hunts her... and she feels this pain inside her chest, as if her heart is slowly crushing itself with guilt. How on earth can she look at their faces now with all these dirty thoughts lingering in her mind? Her innocence gone! Stolen! RAPED! And destroyed! She can no longer bare it inside her as she starts to cry... her tears flooding the floor with all her crooked thoughts. Her stomach is twisting into a knot, and her heart is burning in despair... and she feels like throwing up.

Suddenly, in the middle of her dilemma, the door slowly opens, and a warm embrace from behind her immediately takes away her problems and drains it away with a very weird feeling of warm... and sweet caress. The caring hands that refuse to let her go slowly calms her mind, as her pain vanished into thin air... everything... gone... as if it never happened to her. He breathing starts to calm down, and her heartbeat slowly goes back to a normal rhythm. This presence behind her seems to bury his head on her back. The two of them let the time pass for awhile... and slowly faces each other.

It is Honey... looking deep into Haruhi's big brown eyes.

"Haruhi..."

"You're not mad at me?" she started to burst into tears, as if all her emotions are exploding out of her chest. "You haven't really talked to me... you are barely around and that you would avoid me if it's not necessary... Honey... I thought you hated me."

Honey's hand calms the girl as it slowly wipes her tears from her eyes and cheeks. "I actually wanted you to forget what happened..."

"Why?"

"I'm not as kind as I look... and I won't function well in a relationship... you know me... back then... I was really scared of what I have become in front of you that time. I was violent, and aggressive... And I probably hurt you!" Honey confesses.

Haruhi shakes her head in disagreement. "The pain of you avoiding me was more to what I experienced physically... besides..." She looks at her senpai straight in the eyes... deep into his very soul, "That time was amazing! You were very passionate and I was really turned on for the first time of my life!"

Honey started to laugh, and Haruhi joins in with him.

"And besides..." she stops laughing, holding Honey's face with her silky smooth hands, "I love you."

**+HONEY LEMON! AGAIN! YEY!+**

It's already 12 o'clock... Honey slowly places Haruhi down on top of the silky white sheets of the king sized bed. Honey decided to do it in a missionary position, as both of them look at each other intimately, lingering at the eyes of the one they love. Slowly did he enter her, all the way inside of her, and reaching the deepest part of her womb.

"It's inside me... Honey is inside me again."

"I am, all the way in."

Haruhi noticed the blonde boy flinch in a certain way, blushing furiously, and biting his lip as if he is enduring something, or keeping something to be exact.

The worried brunette is already heating up in the beginning, as her entire body flares up in heat. She understands her senpai, as she can feel her end coming soon after inserting. "You don't have to hold it in senpai... you can release it to me as much as you can." She smiles innocently at her cute little senpai.

He then makes way, leaning towards Haruhi as he releases his first load, having all his hot semen all the way inside her womb. Haruhi, who can feel the semen gushing inside her stomach, moans aloud with satisfaction. She would catch her breath after it, while Honey would start to move his hips slowly, and reaching her end every single thrust he would make. Inside and out he goes, passionately entering his beloved's garden. The brown eyed girl moans when his tip would touch her end, repeatedly, as her beloved senpai starts to pick up the pace of his movements.

"H-h-h-h-honey! Ahnf! Ah! Ah! ...Ahhh!" She starts to lose her sanity, immediately heating up more in the intensity she is receiving from the manhood of Honey.

"Haruhi... ahnn... I think... I'm about to come soon...! Ah!" His hips continue to move without fail.

"It's all right, please fill me up once more...ah...ah! Nnf!" Her mind is already at that state where she can no longer think straight, as she can also feel that she is about to come as well.

Honey plunges through her, to the very end! As Haruhi stretches her arms... reaching to the wall on the further end of the bed. She releases the same time he did and it felt so good. But after releasing, Honey is still moving inside of her... and he was already big... again.

"Honey...senpai...ah! ah!" His movements are sensational! She can't even remember the words she wanted to tell him, and that she will moan louder and louder with more passion in her tone! "I...ah! Nnff! Ahhh! Ah-ha! I can... feel... ah! Your sperms... gushing out of me... overflowing! As you—ah! Keep thrusting hard!" She would resume to her uncontrollable moaning, as she embraces her senpai, and then kissing him with her lovely strawberry lips.

For some reason, Haruhi is getting more and more turned on at every single thrust and movement that Honey is giving her. She can feel her clitoris hitting on Honey's penis, and her clit is already growing numb with the booming sexual tension! She can feel Honey's sticky hot semen moving inside her... as if she had her hot milk spinning around her stomach area, and in a good way. Her senpai releases for the third time, as she braces herself, hugging Honey upon the third accomplishment. He disconnects himself from Haruhi, as she slowly regains her upper body strength, sitting up to face her senpai. No words can express what they wanted to say to each other. The two of them would exchange giggles, and ends up laughing hard for no reason.

Naughty little Haruhi would then reconnect herself with Honey, both of them sitting up, as she seductively puts her legs around his pelvis, and then slowly inserting his already hard dick inside her longing vagina. Their soft bottoms would meet, rubbing at each other. After they finish in their new position, Honey would blush furiously, "You never fail to surprise me, don't you?" Haruhi would only reply with a cute giggle.

The both of them begin moving, both their skins would bump at each other, and for some reason gave both of them an intense sensual feeling every move they take. Haruhi bursts back into moaning, making a pretty obvious statement that she is enjoying this a lot! Honey is not in a different situation whatsoever, as he can possibly feel the same satisfaction as Haruhi is. After pacing faster, and as they move together in harmony, Haruhi suddenly hugs Honey, her small breast rubbing against Honey's chest... as they continue to satisfy each other with even the slightest gesture. Getting tired, the both of them take a break, and would catch their breaths. Still connected, Haruhi starts to passionately kiss Honey, as he comes for the fourth time with no warning.

The sex goes on, and it's now 12:45 in the morning. They have probably done 6 different positions by now, and probably repeated a few ones, and they are still at it. They are exhausted, but their lust is greater than their physical capabilities. One would think that their adrenalin is the only thing that's keeping them going. But Haruhi begs to differ, because for her, with Honey, for some apparent reason, she can feel like she can do it with him forever.

As Honey continues to continuously move his hips, and entering Haruhi, he suddenly looks at the girl beneath him, lingering deep into his dark brown eyes.

"Haruhi... why are you doing this with me...?"

They stop in the middle of their deed. The girl is not in the state of mind to reply, and was actually too drunk with sex to even think. Honey places his head on top of her soft chest as her chest would rise and fall slowly, regaining some of the breaths she has used up. "You shouldn't be with a guy like me... I would only be using you for this purpose... and I don't think I can return your feelings."

Haruhi suddenly feels a wet substance pouring from her chest... and immediately snaps back to sanity when she realized that her beloved little senpai is... crying.

"I'll wait... Mitsukuni..." She holds his head gently, making him face her. "And I won't regret waiting." She then brings his face closer to hers, as she reaches for the kiss. It wasn't a lustful kiss, nor was it a peck... it was... for some reason... an innocent kiss.

And with that kiss... gave way with the last load for the night.

**+END OF LEMON...AWWWW~~~!+**

The two are drop dead exhausted, and there is no way they can go back to their rooms in their state. They started to think of the host club's reaction if they find them sleeping together.

"We can cover it up, like last time!" Honey suggests.

"I don't think that would work..."

"Why not..?"

Haruhi turns towards Honey, as she looks at him seriously, "Kyouya-senpai... he already knows."

"Kyouya..." Honey's expression changes, "Did the two of you..?"

Haruhi nods slowly, "And Tamaki knows that Kyouya-senpai slept with me."

"If Tamaki saw you and Kyouya... then I bet he must've been the one who told Kyouya about us." Honey mutters to himself.

An eerie silence lingers the room, as the two of them thinks deeper into the situation. "Does anyone else know about this?" Honey asks.

But before Haruhi can reply, a sudden strike of lightning hits the balcony outside their room as a tall dark figure reveals itself, knocking on the window. The two lovers jumps out of the bed squealing at the top of their lungs, hugging each other in terror as if they're in this cheap horror flick starring Mysterious Balcony Man. As the dim of light slowly reveals the dark figure as...

"Takashi!" Says Honey, as he runs off with his cute little butt, opening the glass door separating him from his quiet cousin. On the other hand, poor Haruhi is struck in fear, unable to move from her position... analyzing her current situation to be so BAD, she faints.

"What are you doing out there in the middle of a storm?" Honey scolds Mori.

"I got locked out." Mori then looks at his little blonde cousin, and then trailing his original position to spot an almost naked Haruhi... lying unconsciously on the floor.

"Ahh—" His nose suddenly bleeds, as he joins Haruhi in unconsciousness.

"This is just... greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat." Honey facepalms himself in total disbelief... surrounded by two unconscious people.

And that concludes... probably the weirdest nights ever. END.


	4. Drinking Black Coffee, No Sugar

She looks around, wondering where she is. Her big brown eyes look from side to side to see and analyze the place, and whatever situation she was in. Is she in danger? How the hell did she get there? Where the hell is she to begin with? Her eyes eventually look up and just start staring at the ceiling. She squints a bit at the bright light coming from what seem to be a silver chandelier.

"Where, am I..?"

Then, an immediate surge of memory slaps her back to reality, standing up and running down the elegant staircase not too far away from the room she woke up in. Her eyes meet the familiar baby blue eyes, complimented by the few strands of blonde hair falling down softly on his fair white skin. This guy is no other than Tamaki Suo, the half French king of the host club. He is of course accompanied by the ink black eyed Kyouya, holding the title of the infamous Shadow King. Both are simply having tea, staring back at the newly awaked pissed of Haruhi.

Earlier that day, our little heroine was just finishing up some self study inside the library. The rookie then starts stretching her arms backward in success that the day has finally ended, and that she can go home now. As she packs her stuff, she stops and appreciates Honey's gift to her… a pink bunny pen that is obviously made by an outstanding artist with all the details carved, and the material is for sure expensive. She blinks, admiring it, smiles, and then putting it back in her bag.

And the next thing she knows… she's inside that room.

Not like this is the first time the host club kidnapped her. There's that one time they kidnapped her… and the next thing she knows she's inside that Swimming Pool Paradise for the Rich bastards to waste some time. Of course there's also a lot that happened that time that she won't really label as stupid… nonetheless… it seems that these two are the only people here with her.

"So," the king starts, "Why won't you take a seat and we can start with this… interrogation." He smiles, gesturing his hand towards the seat opposite sides where he sits beside Kyouya.

"I don't, understand… what's this all about?" She replies, hissing at the word interrogation.

"Honestly," the shadow king takes a sip, "You're not in any position to be angry at all."

"Why is that?" She replies, still not convinced why she can't be angry with getting kidnapped, as if it's a normal thing.

"Haruhi," A deep mellow tone suddenly enters her ear. Looking back to see Mori behind her, standing tall, his face still holds no emotion.

"Mori-senpai?"

Mori takes Haruhi, and sits her on the chair.

Now it just got weirder. Tamaki and Kyouya together in this little kidnapping plot are quite understandable… but why is Mori there with them? She starts asking herself all these questions as she watches her tall senpai grab a chair and sits on it, his chair inches away from hers.

"Ok, what's going on?" The concern in her voice made her three senpai look at her.

"Ever since that time we went to the beach, you haven't been… yourself," Points out Tamaki.

"I don't understand, not myself? What does that even mean?" She asks carefully, analyzing their reactions.

"Well, for starters. You haven't been as close to the others. Keeping a distance from the twins, and don't think I didn't notice that you and Kyouya here haven't even crossed paths… and we're in the same school, and both of you are inside the Music Room… and you haven't… not once… crossed paths. Isn't that, weird?" he continues, resting his head on his knuckles, looking at the shocked face of Haruhi, as if… she didn't even know it herself.

"It's Mitsukuni, is it?" Mori interferes, as he gets Haruhi's attention in an instant.

"No! Mitsukuni-senpai has nothing to do with this." She paused, looking at how her all three of her senpai stared at her when she said his name. "It's… not his fault." She looks away, avoiding any eye contact.

"We're not blaming you Haruhi-kun," Tamaki stands up from his chair, walks towards Haruhi, and then kneeling down. He looks at her brown eyes with his baby blue ones.

Tamaki is an idiot for many reasons, but the host club stayed with him for a lot more reasons. One is this… his compassion and concern, his love and his sincerity. Haruhi grew fond of it, especially when she knows that Tamaki could probably be the kindest person she knows. She sighs heavily, finally understanding what this was for… they're worried… again. But to what end?

"Senpai," She stands up, pushing Tamaki away from her slowly, "Stop… this."

Then she leaves the vicinity, as her feet starts walking on its own.

Soon enough she stops walking, finds the most cliché fountain, and sits on it, looking at her reflection, thinking how the hell is she getting out of this… can she? What's wrong with her relationship with Honey anyways? They aren't even official yet, since Honey said he doesn't function well with serious relationships, and she did tell him she would wait. But now, people are interfering? Why? She starts to make ripples, her fingers playing with her reflection, and then she sighs.

"Found you."

She looks back to see Tamaki with his usual kind face, making sure she won't runaway, walk out, etc. Her sad brown eyes stare at his eyes.

"We're sorry for making you feel this way, but you have to understand…" He sits beside her, keeping a safe distance just to make sure she will not lash out with a simple touch. "Honey-senpai, hasn't been in any relationship outside the Host Club for a reason. And to have done what he did to you that time is unforgivable-"

His speech was cut off by Haruhi shouting back at him, "He didn't rape me okay!? I wanted him to do it… I wanted Honey-senpai…. Stop accusing him just because you want me for yourselves!" She stops with the realization of her words. She didn't meant it like they were keeping her from him so they could have her instead… she only meant that she doesn't need them to worry all the time… that the others has been having her their own way… and she doesn't really thought of it… until the thought sank in heavily in her chest. "…I didn't….mean to say…"

Tamaki slaps her, looking down to her with such viscous eyes. She stares back… felt fear for the first time in the eyes of the last person she thought would gave her… fear.

"Don't be selfish." He snarled, "We're doing this for the Host Club. The family we protected for all these years… just for you to destroy in mere months?" He takes out a cigarette stick and lights it, the smoke lingering in her nose as she looks at a rather dark side of Tamaki.

"I…didn't mean it…"

"Fuck that! We tried to help you out, kept you safe, heck we even ensured your future in Ouran! And this is what you do to repay our kindness?" He leans down at Haruhi, "I actually love the host club as my own… not like you who only looks at us like idiots having tea and wasting time." His eyes looks straight into her soul, making the girl shiver in fear for a second. "We are trying our hardest to protect this family, not you." Then he leaves her with those words.

She trembles, her body reacting the same way it does when she hears a lightning striking down from the heavens. Haruhi then starts to think, trying to control her breaths at this encounter, trying to lose herself in her own thoughts. She can't even move from the fountain… can't even cry… can't even compose her beating heart.

"Haruhi."

She looks up to meet Mori, kneeling down to his feet.

"Mori-senpai…"

And with no warning at all, he pulls her into a hug, and then slowly carries her. This moment felt like that one time in the Jungle paradise when they were both looking for Honey. Mori didn't need to talk at all, his silence and cool demeanor was all it takes for Haruhi to calm down. And before she knows it, her head finds comfort on his chest, hearing his heart beat… as her mind soon drifts into the sound of his heart.

.

.

.

Haruhi wakes up at the sound of the raindrops hitting the windows. Her eyes looks at it peacefully, but the sound of movement startles her into sitting up, seeing Tamaki sleeping on the chair next to the bed. Despite the fear Tamaki gave her that time, she still felt the usual concern he had for her. Even though it wasn't the kind and gentle approach, she knew that Tamaki just wanted everyone to be okay. And without knowing why, she stands up from her bed and goes to him, leaning down to his face and then kissing him on the forehead gently, her eyes voluntarily closing in the moment, and then slowly pulling back, making sure he won't wake up.

But when she opens her eyes, she met her senpai's gaze.

"Ah, senpai…"

"Haruhi," he said with a troubled voice, "Why do you… do this to us?"

She wonders what he means… but has this vague idea about it. "Don't say that, you're making me think that all of the guys in the Host Club actually like me that way." She sits back at the bed, sighing deeply at just saying those words.

"Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

He chuckles.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I've already called you Haruhi more than once and you don't mind at all?"

She blushes at the realization how she actually thought it was a natural thing… which is not… well… not for Japanese people that is.

And the next thing she knows… Tamaki is on top of her, his knee rubbing against her crotch as she blushes even more.

"Please…don't..?"

**++TAMAKI LEMON~ A different side of Tamaki… kukukukuku++**

It's as if he didn't care about her practically begging for him to stop, as his hands find its way down to her wetness. Haruhi on the other hand can't believe why she is so weak and that she cannot seem to do anything about these situations. A short thought crosses her mind as she suddenly wanted Honey to teach her Martial Arts so she can simply escape from all this… sex.

The thought soon escapes her mind as Tamaki slowly unzips her pants, his fingers slowly entering her, and then making her legs twitch at the touch of his fingers.

Two of his fingers successfully enter her vagina as he starts to spread them slowly, making her even wetter than she already is. This guy is a pro! Then again… they all seem to be pros to begin with… she knows that they sleep with their customers… in occasional nights.

And soon before she knows it, he is already pulling down his pants, revealing his hard swelling cock, covering her eyes, not really knowing how to react with seeing… THAT.

He chuckles yet again, "You're so cute Haruhi."

Despite his actions, his attractive kind voice lured her into submission. The little brunette wondering if it's his specialty…making girls think he is indeed the Prince Charming… but is actually an evil witch in disguise. Stopping at her weird thoughts, thinking how much she got influenced with this… weirdness.

A moan escapes her mouth when she feels Tamaki's hard cock against her wet pussy, blushing, not knowing what to do, until her mouth meets with his… and is given one hell of a long French kiss.

She wonders, how good Tamaki is with this kiss…. Guessing because he's French to begin with, and then destroying the thought to pull away from that awesome kiss.

"Stop, we can't do this…"

But in response, Tamaki enters her unexpectedly that she moans when he groans. Feeling each other for the first time gave them weird Goosebumps. As he starts moving, picking up his pace immediately after entering. Her walls crushed his cock in response to his movements, when he groans more to this.

His hand finds her breasts as he leans down to suck on them, his tongue playing with the side of her nipples. She moans louder at this, her breast being sensitive in contact with a simple touch, let alone a kiss. She moans, and soon her breathing heavier than normal.

"Really? You're movements begs to differ though," he teases her, as he groans more.

And with a few more thrusts, he pulls out as he comes all over the bed. Thinking it's over, he opens his eyes to see Haruhi turn herself over, revealing her bareback to Tamaki, her eyes looking to him as if she's asking for more.

Well, who can say no to that?

So Tamaki enters her from behind, breaking her walls, and hitting her all the way in, his head touching her end. Haruhi moans in contact as her hips starts moving, forward and back, Tamaki groaning at her gesture. And soon the French young man moves with her. And because of this, every impact felt a lot better than normal, making the both of them exchange moans.

He finds himself kissing the back of her neck, his hands groping her breasts, squeezing them slowly as they continue their deed.

"Ah….senpai….you…are….getting…bigger inside me…!" She tells him, moaning in between sentences.

He groans, "Well, that's because you're so fucking hot…mmmm….ah….Haruhi…"

They can feel each other's end… coming close as they give each other pleasure from every thrust and every fuck. And with one big thrust, the moment his cock meets the very end of her pussy, he releases. Haruhi, who felt his hot semen spraying inside of her, comes soon after.

Tamaki falls down on Haruhi's back, kissing it, as he tries to compose his breathing.

"Kyouya is right… having sex with you crosses out ever sex I had…hehe…" Tamaki says as he rolls over to the said, looking at Haruhi who is still trying to calm down from that sex they just had.

**+++END OF LEMON~ YUMM~+++**

Eventually they both start to put their clothes on. Tamaki looking out to see that it's still raining. Then he looks back to see Haruhi looking more troubled than she already is. He goes to her, kneels down in front of her, and then kissing her right hand.

"I love you Haruhi," He said, as he moves forward to give her a kiss.

Having that confession only gave her more guilt. The pain in her chest soon bursts into her tears, flowing down her cheeks. Her whimpers only made Tamaki hug her, apologizing for doing what he did.

But instead of a sweet and romantic moment alone, Tamaki hears the door open as he looks back to see Kyouya and Honey, both giving him those eyes that he feared more than anything in this world. Those horrific eyes that strike down fear into the human soul… and killing it with just that deadly stare.

"Kyouya…ahaha…. And Honey-senpai! What are you doing here? Ahaha…ha..aha…this is not what you think… I didn't…well…IYAAAAAH!"

Mori than carries Haruhi away, as both Kyouya and Honey mutilates poor Tamaki. And only god knows what they are going to do with him.

She looks up to Mori as the words escapes her filthy mouth…

"So am I gonna have sex with you next?" She said with the most sarcastic tone ever.

He looks down at her with his usual derp face, "Nope."

As he takes her away, Haruhi looking back as Kyouya and Honey punishes the poor king.

She sighs and wonders…

_Do I have this secret dream to get in everybody's pants?_

_I hope not… |||orz_


End file.
